Bitter Sweet
by Linor Ayyas
Summary: Terkadang Akari masih memimpikan hari bersalju itu. Terkadang dirinya masih memandang kotak surat rumahnya. Terkadang hatinya berharap bahwa pria yang kini bersanding dengannya adalah Takaki. / Canon /


**Bitter Sweet**

5 Centimeters Per Second © Makoto Shinkai fan fiction

.

.

.

Terkadang Akari bertanya kepada dirinya sendiri. Apakah benar bahwa Takaki adalah cinta sejatinya?

Pertanyaan itu selalu datang tatkala tangan kanannya mulai menorehkan setiap kata pada Tohno Takaki. Setiap huruf yang tergores menyimpan pertanyaan tentang _mereka._ Ya, mereka yang pada musim dingin kemarin mengecupkan bibir satu sama lain di bawah pohon besar yang membeku. Pohon sakura yang masih ranggas rantingnya. Yang selalu mereka berdua nantikan ketika kuncup sakura muncul malu-malu menyambut hangatnya mentari nanti.

Hari itu takkan pernah Akari lupakan. Ketika hanya jejak kaki mereka berdua yang tampak di jalanan bersalju. Ketika dinginnya musim dingin mendekatkan mereka berdua. Ketika entah mengapa, kali pertama sejak hari Shinohara Akari bertemu dengan Tohno Takaki di perpustakaan, perasaan mereka menyatu bukan karena kesukaan mereka pada C.S. Lewis. Tapi karena sesuatu yang lain. Sepercik kenyataan yang tumbuh sedari mereka berjalan bersama. Kala Takaki tanpa rasa malu menyeret dirinya keluar dari kelas saat dirinya _dijodohkan_ teman-teman sekelas.

Ia kira itu hanya persahabatan biasa. Namun ciuman itu mengubah segalanya.

.

.

Takaki dan Akari sering berkirim surat lama sebelum hari_ itu_ dan juga masih rutin melakukannya setelahnya. Perlahan, surat Takaki mulai jarang mendarat di kotak posnya.

Akari menanggapi berkurangnya frekuensi itu sebagai hal lumrah. Mereka bukan anak SD lagi. Sekolah menengah adalah dunia yang kompleks dengan segala macam masalah yang harus diselesaikan. Terakhir kali gadis itu bertemu dengan Takaki, pemuda itu tumbuh lebih tinggi sekepala darinya. Bobotnya pun mulai berisi, tidak ringkih lagi. Saat mereka berdua berlari menyusuri sawah yang tertutup salju, napas Takaki jauh lebih terkontrol. Kalau tidak salah, pemuda itu pernah menulis di salah satu suratnya kalau dirinya bergabung di klub sepakbola sekolahnya.

.

.

Saat Akari melintasi sebuah pohon sakura dekat rumahnya, dia teringat. Pohon sakura tak pernah hidup lama. Tanpa sadar tangannya meremas dadanya. Akankah dia dan Takaki seperti itu?

.

.

Hari berubah ke minggu. Minggu berganti ke bulan. Surat-surat yang dinantikan oleh gadis itu sungguh lama tibanya. Sampai di mana Akari lupa bahwa dirinya selalu menantikan surat dari kekasihnya—_oh, apakah itu pernah terucap dari bibir mereka?_

Nyaris setahun sejak komunikasi tulis-menulis mereka tidak lancar. Hanya enam pucuk surat yang sampai ke tangannya. Akari mulai bertanya-tanya, sebenarnya apa yang Takaki lakukan?

Rasanya Akaki ingin menyobek kertas dari buku tulisnya dan menulis frontal tentang kejelasan hubungan mereka. Tetapi sisi dirinya yang logis bertanya balik pada hatinya yang impulsif. Apakah dengan melabrak Takaki dengan cara begitu adalah benar?

Jawabannya tidak.

Akari takkan sanggup menanyakan hal itu pada Takaki. Sama seperti dirinya yang tidak bisa menghapus sufiks _–sama_ setiap kali dirinya mengakhiri nama Takaki di suratnya.

Yang bisa gadis bersurai mahoni itu lakukan hanya membalas surat-surat itu, sembari berharap Takaki akan membalas cepat suratnya.

.

.

Sudah sepuluh tahun berlalu.

Surat Takaki tak pernah datang lagi.

Akari hanya bisa mendoakan bahwa keputusan yang dulu dia ambil saat masih berusia 13 tahun itu benar apa adanya. Bahwa ketika dirinya menyadari surat-surat Takaki takkan datang lagi, gadis itu memilih untuk diam. Bahwa ketika Takaki tidak menjawab surat-suratnya membunyikan gong berakhirnya hubungan yang menyisakan tanda tanya di hatinya.. _Platonic, bitter sweet—_ah, benarkah itu?

Terkadang Akari masih memimpikan hari bersalju itu. Terkadang dirinya masih memandang kotak surat rumahnya. Terkadang hatinya berharap bahwa pria yang kini bersanding dengannya adalah Takaki.

Tapi itu takkan pernah terjadi.

Semua nostalgia itu tersimpan di kotak kapsul di sudut kamarnya, berdebu dan menguning oleh waktu. Karenanya, Akari berharap rasa itu akan pudar oleh masa.

Tetapi melankolis adalah plakatnya. Plakat mereka berdua.

.

.

**Tamat**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Semoga dengan terbitnya fic ini menandakan kembalinya saya ke dunia fanfiction. Semoga.


End file.
